I'll Be There When Your Heart Stops Beating
by RyuuMahou
Summary: You guessed it! It's a song fic! Woot. Can you guess what its about? EB


Hmkai, I was seriously inspired by this song to write a fic, I mean it fits so well! Don' it? Well anyway, did you know that song fics on FF(dot)Net are illegal? Yeah, I didn't either until I took a look at Wikipedia. Weird, eh? Anyway, read and enjoy!

I don't own any of the characters! Or the song even though it is kick ass!

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this Bella?" Edward asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes, Edward, I'm ready for this. I want to be with you forever," she answered from where she sat next to him on his black couch. Carlisle and Alice were in the room as well, making sure that when he bit down, nothing went wrong.

"All right," he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. He leaned forward towards her neck, his cool breath blowing over it, making her shiver. "I love you, Bella," he whispered before he bit down gently. The warm blood that flooded his mouth tasted so sweet, sweeter than he ever imagined. He heard her gasp and he immediately wrenched himself away from her neck.

She was gasping, trying to hold in her cries of pain that came out in little squeaks. Edward looked at her with an expression of pain and sorrow; knowing that he was the one who caused her this pain.

* * *

_Turn it up I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
she got caught by the fool on the floor  
and picked her up  
and she'll never get let down_

* * *

"Edward…" Alice started, "maybe you should wait downstairs."

Edward shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I'm going to stay right here. I'm going to be part of her pain." Alice looked at him sympathetically.

Bella's body twitched; the flow of her blood slowing. Edward picked her up from beside him and set her in his lap, holding her tightly and murmuring into her hair. She relaxed slightly, but it didn't stop her sudden twitches or whimpers of pain.

* * *

_and now I can't stop   
thinking about it  
all you people at the top  
don't know nothing about it_

* * *

Edward's mind was filled with thoughts, his own and the others.

**She's so strong to suffer silently**, Emmett thought from downstairs.

**Why would she willingly want to become a monster? Doesn't she realize that's what we are? She's been so naïve ever since she found out about us,** were Rosalie's thoughts from her room down the hall.

**Her blood smells so sweet. How can Edward resist that? I never could,** Jasper thought from a couch downstairs.

**Keep strong Edward; it'll be over soon,** Carlisle thought, knowing that Edward was listening in.

**She'll be okay Edward, she's stronger than she looks,** came Alice's comforting thoughts. Edward loved his family dearly for what they were doing, keeping him calm and giving him comforting thoughts.

**I love you Bella, **Edward thought to himself, **I love you so much.**

* * *

_we don't give a fuck what the price is  
so just leave us to our own devices  
and we'll leave you alone_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
in the dark when there's no one listening  
in the times when we both get carried away  
when we both get carried away_

* * *

On the second day, Edward had not moved from his spot holding Bella on the couch when she let out a horrendous scream, tears streaming down her face as her muscles spasmed under her skin.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "It's alright Bella! It's alright," he whispered quietly. He held her tightly as she quivered in his grip. He heard her heart slowing down and knew that that was what was causing her pain. "It's alright," he whispered more to himself than to her.

Everyone had been coming in and out, checking on the progress, some more than others, like Carlisle, Esme, and Alice; Carlisle to check her wellbeing, and Alice and Esme to subside their worrying.

* * *

_she says it all without a thought in her head  
she says it all and she's pressed up against me  
a little something just to take off the edge  
a little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

* * *

It was the third day and she hadn't woken up yet. Her screams and spasms had subsided, leaving her limp in Edward's protective hold. Her scent had died somewhat but was still as sweet as when she was human.

"Be strong Bella," Edward whispered to her. "I can't live an undead life without you."

* * *

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
in the dark when there's no one listening  
in the times when we both get carried away  
when we both get carried away_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
in the dark when there's no one listening  
in the times when we both get carried away_

* * *

Her body grew ridged, startling Edward into opening his previously closed eyes. He felt her take an unnecessary breath and watched her open her eyes, her ruby red eyes.

"Edward?" she croaked, her throat sore from her ordeal.

"Welcome to the beginning of eternity, love," Edward said affectionately, kissing her forehead.

* * *

_When we both get carried away  
when we both get carried away  
(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
when we both get carried away  
(in the dark when there's no one listening)  
when we both get carried away_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please read and review!!_  
_


End file.
